Usuario:Maldadpura
Miembro del Staff de la Wiki de Glee en español como Segundo Burócrata 675px Bievenidos a mi Página de Usuario :) Sobre mi *''Fan de Glee desde Junio 2009 con orgullo :)'' *''Fan de Pretty Little Liars, y enamorado de 'Aria Montgomery (Lucy Hale)'' *''Cinefilo de corazon, y amante de las peliculas de Christopher Nolan :B'' *''No me gustan las caricaturas japonesas'' *''No se cantar, y si pudiera ser un personaje en glee seria el que no sabe cantar pero nunca se rinde :)'' *''Quiero un mundo donde los pinguinos y los delfines sean mascotas :D, y los ornintorrincos tambien :D'' *''Me gusta phineas y ferb xD'' *''Odio que la gente escriba Arty, si saben que es Artie... me cagan.'' *''No puedo vivir sin Spoilers'' *''una de mis comidas favoritas son los Boneless, y la Pizza.'' *''Me gusta leer.'' *''Soy inmortal, e inmoral :B'' *''Lo de arriba no es cierto C:'' *''Me gustan los libros/peliculas de Harry Potter, Problem?'' *''Odio a la gente terca y estupida.'' *''Odio a la gente racista.'' *''Te Odio a ti ;c'' *''Mentira, Te Amo :)'' ---- ''--You wanna be, you wanna be a''' Loser Like Me.'' Mis contribuciones * Paralelos y Coincidencias entre las temporadas * Varias paginas de episodios de "The Glee Project " como Vulnerability * Relacion: Will - Holly * Casi todo de la página A Very Glee Christmas. * Casi todo de la página The Substitute. Mis páginas favoritas En esta Wiki *Don't Stop Believin' *Pilot *A Very Glee Christmas *The Rocky Horror Glee Show *Valerie *Rachel Berry *Lindsay Pearce *Damian McGinty Fuera de la Wiki *Twitter *Facebook *Glee Mexico Wordpress *Cuevana.tv *Rotten Tomatoes *Youtube Mis Episodios Favoritos Glee 2pilot.jpg|Pilot Showmance.jpg|Showmance NewDirectionsGirls.png|Vitamin D KHO.png|Throwdown Chris-colfer-glee.png|Wheels 475861_1277498484230_full.jpg|Sectionals Dreamonsong.jpg|Dream On Lea-michele-charice0Glee-Season-2-.jpg|Audition RHS COSTUMES TIMEWARP.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show Valerie.jpg|Special Education SillyLoveSongsEp.jpg|Silly Love Songs 196224 10150120820467044 55482772043 6425556 4583857 n.jpg|Original Song Blaine Kurt PromPic.jpg|Prom Queen Funeral becky.png|Funeral Los Episodios que NO me Gustan AcafellasCD.jpg|Acafellas Laryngitis.jpg|Laryngitis Brit & Santana.jpg|Britney/Brittany Thriller_3.PNG|The Sue Sylvester Shuffle 11428 173120 Gleewk19.jpg|Born This Way Finchelkisspretending.gif|New York Mis Personajes Favoritos ' ArtieSeason2.jpg|Artie Abrams 222684 10150162835733061 353888983060 6731692 8383489 n.jpg|Rachel Berry KurtS2.jpg|Kurt Hummel ' Los Personajes que ODIO''' ' Matt-Rutherford.jpg|Matt Rutherford Rod.png|Rod Remington Olivia Newton-John Physical.jpg|Olivia Newton-John ' Mis Parejas Favoritas *Finchel (Finn & Rachel) *Brittana (Brittany & Santana) *Klaine (Kurt & Blaine) *Samcedes (Sam & Mercedes) *Quartie (Quinn & Artie) *Wemma (Will & Emma) *Tike (Tina & Mike) Archivo:Tumblr_lns5vnqQmF1qzdimx.gif Parejas que NO apoyo y deben ser destruidas! *Luck (Lauren & Puck) Lauren me cae bien y puck tambien pero prefiero Quick ;c *Puckleberry (Puck & Rachel) Tienen quimica, debo admitirlo pero Finchel es mejor :D *St.Berry (Jesse & Rachel) Solo tienen quimica para la musica para lo demas no... *Bartie (Brittany & Artie) BRITTANA FTW! *Tartie (Tina & Artie) Artie se merece algo mejor! *Fuinn (Finn & Quinn) THAT BITCH! :@ *Carma (Carl & Emma) Wemma FTW ! FUCK YEAAHH lml frame|Esto es lo que pienso, si tu no estas deacuerdo con las perejas que no me gustan xD Mis Canciones Favoritas ♪▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ＳＨＵＴ　ＵＰ　ＡＮＤ　ＥＮＪＯＹ　ＴＨＥ　ＭＵＳＩＣ！ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ღ۩۞۩ღ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬♪﻿ Primera Temporada Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada Mis Corcunsantes Favoritos de The Glee Project Lindsay, Damian & Samuel *Lindsay: Es Bella, Simpatica y De verdad sabe cantar. tiene la actitud para estar en glee. *Damian: es gracioso, sabe cantar muy bien y no es como los demas que solo les importa ganar, y de los que odian a aluien en secreto :S *Samuel: Sabe cantar, es extrovertido, y como Matheus en glee no hay nadie como el... le daria mas variedad a glee y eso es fantastico!, aprte ya me imagine como una historia para el en glee xdddd... seria el que utilizaria drogas y seria un problema y estar con el club lo haria recapacitar etc.. Lindsay.jpg Damian McGinty.jpg Samuel.jpg Mi "Bottom Three" de participantes de The Glee Project Bryce , Alex & McKynleigh. *Bryce: De los doce es el PEOR cantaba, todo... TODOOO se lo tomaba a broma o a juego... no sabia bailar... cuando. Creo que es el unico participante que ODIO por su forma de ser y es de los que queria que no pasaran ni a la segunda semana... y asi fue (: ... aahh es cierto tambien lo odio porque es un Matt Rutherford 2.0 D: *Alex: No lo odio pero... ODIO que sea tan amanerado... tampoco soy homofobico, pero usa el pretexto de ser gay para sacar ventaja y eso si lo odio... y ODIE que lo escogieran ganador en la semana de la Teatralidad... fue el menos teatral y se veia tonto... debio haber ganado Samuel o Lindsay aquel desafio... Como sea si es expulsado si me sentiria mal porque tiene talento... pero usa el pretexto de ser gay y que todos lo deben ayudar como si fuera la gran cosa... por eso lo odio :/ *McKynleigh: No la odio... porque no se NADA de ella jamas habla... solo canta :S y se me hace que es muy aburrida... Tiene muy bonita voz pero no basta, si quiere ser de verdad un personaje en glee tiene que hablar por que si no se ira del camino de matt y no durara ni una temporada... Bryce.jpg Alex.jpg McKynleigh.jpg Fotos 379px-Tumblr_llptxyTirQ1qzbvyyo1_500.jpg 444px-Glee_EP_madonna_fun_made.jpg 25u4ehx.jpg|Slushie de sangre :B 2m4bmu0.jpg 307px-Tumblr_ll9jtqx14l1qe0m8uo1_500.jpg Be yourgleek.jpg Fan_made_inside_cover_rocky_horror.jpg Tumblr llaujdsYYc1qdnpeio1 500.gif Finchelkisspretending.gif Artie hotdog.png Hello cop.png Newyooooooork.png Sunshine as long as youre ther.png Ache in light up the world.png Final perfomance grettings.png Watts.png Charice 3.png Funeral howardo bamboo.png Funeral becky.png Funeral mercedes.png 444px-Glee_COMPILATION_2_b.jpg 398px-Kc&dftba.jpg Dont stop believing.jpg Glee-pilot.jpg Rachel01.png Rehab.png Respect.png Tumblr lg25ee8y0N1qzx2o9.jpg NewDirectionsGirls.png RachelBerry.jpg 2x07-mini-kurt.jpg Finnkurt.jpg Kurtrachelgravity.JPG 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg GLEEx218x004252.544.jpg GLEEx218x005627.306.jpg Glee-mercedes-frank-n-furter-.jpg Glee-santana-magenta-.jpg Glee 1sm.jpg Glee rocky9.png Riff Raff.jpg glee mustachioooo.gif ff-070-3-website.jpg|Dianna Agron en I Am Number Four junto a Alex Petyfer IAmNumberFour2.jpg|Numero 4 usando uno de sus legados I AM NUMBER FOUR Banner.jpg 265px-IILSFR5U8ttYEJa0u4a5tg.jpg RollingInTheDeep.jpg Thriller-glee.jpg 123px-Sam&Mini.jpg Tumblr lrwoerUlfP1qhmgopo1 500.jpg Duets competition 1.jpg New directions boys 1.png Onrzd.jpg 309633 1548483328057 1714318981 800131 1926033874 n.jpg Plzm.jpg 68.jpg (68).jpg Sugfar.jpg 303749 10150278423544147 99840369146 7869600 909472426 n.jpg RunThisMother.jpg Glee Dalton Warblers Yearbook.jpg JIMMY-FALLON-EMMYS-OPENING-BORN-TO-RUN.jpg 02 I am Unicorn 0.30.11.05.jpg (57).jpg (56).jpg (55).jpg (54).jpg (52).jpg (49).jpg (48).jpg (40).jpg (38).jpg (37).jpg (36).jpg (34).jpg (30).jpg (28).jpg (24).jpg (23).jpg (22).jpg (21).jpg (19).jpg (18).jpg (17).jpg (14).jpg (12).jpg (11).jpg (10).jpg (9).jpg (8).jpg (7).jpg (5).jpg Rory.jpg 660px-TheFirstTime Warblers Blaine.jpg Normal Will.jpg Troubletones.jpg Trobuletones candyman.jpg 304.avi 002561225.jpg 304.avi 001048005.jpg Beth and shelby.jpg 660PotOGold Slider.jpg Rory Flanagan.png Tumblr ltstzfNVgK1qfbgyfo1 400.png Warblers76.jpg 640px-Tumblr ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao1 1280.jpg 318px-Tumblr ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao3 1280.jpg Tumblr ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png Finnchel.jpg Finchel beso.jpg Smile (2).jpg Categoría:Staff Categoría:Usuario/Mexico Categoría:Rivales de Rachel